


Devil In Me

by zukospride



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukospride/pseuds/zukospride
Summary: Five people who helped reinforce the feeling that Azula wasn't normal, and one man who tried to understand.
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**_My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right, of course, but it still hurt._ **

Azula was six when she realized she was different. It was one day playing with her friends, when they came across an orphaned tigerbear cub. 

“Oh no!” Ty Lee exclaimed, taking a few cautious steps forward. “It looks injured. We have to do something, right guys?” 

The animal was small, fur matted and eyes dull. It looked, frankly, on her verge of death.

“Should we try to do something for it?” Mai raised one eyebrow from beside Azula, voice high pitch but still lacking certain emotion, a trait that would follow her into adulthood.

“Absolutely we should!” Ty Lee chimed in again, high energy as always. “We can bring it back to the palace. I’m sure your mom will know what to do Azula, she’s really nice and really good with animals.”

Before she knew it, Azula had scoffed, a small incredulous smile on her face. Ignoring her friend's words, she announced - “If it’s own  _ mother  _ didn’t want it Mai, who are we to intervene? I say we let nature take its course. Besides, mother barely even has time for me anymore, let alone some weak cub. Come along.” Azula turned on her heel and began walking away from the wooded area they were exploring, keen to get back to the palace. 

Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other, the latter looking thoroughly worried, before following quickly behind the princess.

\---

A ten year old Azula stood on the hot concrete, chest heaving as sweat poured down her face. She faced her third opponent calmly, watching his steps.

As he circled her, she noticed a slight hesitation as his left food would leave the ground. A right leg injury. The princess smiled,  _ Everyone always gives themselves away. _

She swept her foot out in a thin line of fire, clipping her enemies left food and causing him to hop onto his right. She quickly raised her fists and sent four fiery punches at the man, directly in the chest, knocking him off balance and onto the ground.

Azula laughed loudly, giddy at the win, and glanced over to her family sitting on the sidelines.

“Mother did you  _ see _ how open he left himself?” Azula quickly realized her mother did not share her pride, and was almost uncomfortable in her response.

“Yes, Azula. Very efficient.”

\---

Azula was 11 now, wandering in the gardens of the palace, when she came across her mother and brother. She blatantly stared at her mother and Zuko practicing some sort of musical instrument across the courtyard.  _ What an odd thing to be so proud of, Zuko.  _ Azula thought, watching him struggle to coax an enjoyable sound from his woodwind instrument.

The young princess thought back to the training she had done with her father that morning, and with a smirk, began a quick walk toward her mother, determined to show her something she should  _ actually  _ be proud of.

“Mother, Zuzu.” She greeted, a closed lipped smile on her face.

Zuko looked annoyed by the intrusion, untrusting of his sister's intentions. Ursa glanced over at her daughter patiently, “Good afternoon, Azula. Are you okay?”

Azula nodded and said. “Don’t be silly mother, I just saw you over here with Zuko and I thought maybe I could show you what _ I _ learned today.” The princess leveled a subtle glare at her brother.

“The flute is a complex instrument Azula, it’s not the same as some weird  _ move  _ father teaches yo-” He was interrupted by Azula snatching the instrument from his hand, wild anger in her eyes.

Ursa blinked, mouth wide. “Now, _ Azula- _ ”

“You think this takes  _ skill,  _ you complete idiot? Skill is,” Azula’s hand began to glow bright yellow, flames dancing to the top of the instrument she clutched between her fingers. “Being able to gain the upper hand.”

“Azula, are you  _ crazy?!  _ What is wrong with you!” Zuko yelled, standing quickly and tackling his younger sister, attempting to stop the fire from destroying the object.

“Azula,  _ children,  _ that is enough.” Ursa stood quickly and grabbed at Zuko, placing him behind her and turning to Azula who laid sprawled on the ground, pieces of hair stuck to her face and a half burnt flute in her hand. “You need to think seriously about how you treat others. This behavior is unacceptable.” At that the older woman turned and stalked off, asking Zuko to follow behind her.

Zuko looked once more to his sister before following behind his mother. Azula laid there, chest heaving, caught somewhere between furious and humiliated.

She sat up with a snarl, throwing whatever was still left of the flute violently away from her. _Of course_ she wasn’t humiliated. It was her mother that was the joke. Favoring the meek son over her only daughter?  
_Whatever._ Azula thought, standing up to make her way to her father, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. _Who needs mother’s approval anyways?_

\--

Azula was 12, and her mother was gone. Her grandfather was dead and her father was the fire lord. 

That morning she awoke to Zuko shaking her, “Azula!” He called.

She pushed him off of her and rubbed her eyes. ‘What could have possessed you to come into my room at such an hour and  _ shake me?” _ Her voice was annoyed, cold.

“Mother’s gone. She left after she came to see me last night. Did she come to see you too?”

Azula sat up quickly, looking into her brother's eyes silently.  _ No, no she hadn’t. _


	2. Ozai

**_“Yes! We have defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!”_ **

Azula was never meant to be treated like a normal princess, ambition was what she was nourished with as a baby. By the time she was born, her father had already found disappointment in Zuko - he wasn’t firm enough. He wanted to sit on his mother's lap and play in the garden. Was that fire lord behavior?  _ Master firebender  _ behavior? Ozai certainly thought not.

One of Azula’s earliest memories was when she was four, and her father wanted her in the stand during an Agni Kai he had demanded with a low ranking general, - something about him not respecting the royal seal.

A young Azula sat hunched over in the stands, eyes heavy from sleep and arms wrapped around herself in the chilly morning air. Her father was quick to strike his opponent down, the princess could hear his scream of pain and defeat.

As the fire flashed a reflection across Azula’s tawny eyes, she took a moment to appreciate how beautiful it was. How powerful.

Once her father had finished he squared his shoulders, turned to her, and smiled. A big smile that asked, ‘How was that?’

The corners of Azula’s mouth rose up to match her fathers, and she nodded graciously.  _ It was impressive. _

_ \---- _

From that day on, there was at least 30 hours a week that Azula spent training with her father. Ozai would sing praises as much as he hurled insults.

An eight year old Azula tried to brace herself as her opponent sent two strong bursts of fire at her. She deflected the first one easily, but the second caught her off guard and slammed into her full force, throwing her onto her back, heaving for air after the impact.

Sweat clung to her forehead, her small body vibrating from the exertion. She closed her eyes for just a moment, frustrated at her defeat.

“You need to get up, girl. The longer you stay down, the weaker you look to everyone around you. You must control the room, even knocked off of your feet. Shake it off, stand up, and continue.” Ozai’s mood was very changeable, churning like the tide. He was calm with these instructions, but Azula knew he wouldn’t stay that way for long.

She forced her body up off of the ground, and solidified her stance in preparation for the fight. The young princess raised her hands to her chest, took a steadying breath, and stared at the man standing ready across from her. This time she would let him attack first.

The young soldier glanced at Ozai, and at his curt nod, sent a flurry of attacks at the young royal. Azula easily ducked and dodged everything thrown her way, and waited until he paused for a moment to gather strength.

Now, it was time for her attack.

Taking two steps forward and squaring her feet, she swept her arms in a long circular motion, conjuring as much fire as she could and hurdling it at her opponent, following behind it with a barrage of fiery kicks. Much to her chagrin, her enemy seemed equipped for her tempered onslaught and ducked down, rolling beneath the wall of fire and swinging his leg out quickly, knocking the princess flat once more.

Azula groaned from her familiar place on the ground, exhausted and frustrated. She had never been beat by a commoner so many times before, but she was young and tired.

“ _ Azula.”  _ Ozai’s voice was getting closer. She hurriedly glanced in his direction and scrambled to pick herself up, but he was already at her side, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her roughly to stand. “What is it that you are doing?”

She looked at the ground in an attempt to avoid his eyes and apologized. “I’m sorry, father. I suppose I’m just tired.” Her voice held steady although her emotions threatened to overflow.

“ _ Just tired?  _ What happens when you are fighting a battle beyond these walls? A real battle? Your opponent will not go easy on you like Lee is. He will end you where you lay.” Ozai was staring down at his daughter, voice low and jagged.

Azula nodded quickly, looking up to meet his gaze. “But what am I to do when my body no longer wants to fight? Doesn't want to stay upright? I’m just so  _ tired,  _ father.” She realized immediately this was the wrong thing to say.

“You should not draw your strength from your body, you should draw it from your mind. From your stomach. You need to dig deep down and find out what keeps you running, Azula. What keeps your mind turning over when you’re trying to sleep at night.  _ That  _ is where you get your strength in times of weakness. Utilize these fears and feelings, turn them into fire.” Ozai turned on his heel and stalked back towards the seating area. “Again.”

Azula took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, contemplating what he had just said. She took her stance once again, and as soon as her opponent seemed ready, she unleashed herself. She threw punches and kicks and walls and bullets of fire, moving her body faster than she had ever tried before, desperate to please her overwatching father. Somewhere through this flurry of attacks, Azula’s fire became more evolved. It was smaller, but precise, changing tone. It was coming from her hands in a brilliant burn orange, but turning blue at the tips. Azula took note of this but realized she had no time to stop and think about it, her opponent was still standing.

The soldier looked aggravated after the onslaught, and sent his own blows that Azula dodged somewhat effortlessly. Taking a breath and narrowing her eyes, she leaped from her place on the ground, twisting her body and kicking her leg out with all of her might. The ball of fire that came was impossibly hot, and completely azure blue.

Stunned by the change, her opponent was unable to block her attack and let out a cry as the scalding fire exploded against his hand, burning him.

Azula, for a split second, was worried about the damage she may have caused, but any feeling of regret was quickly washed away as she heard her father clapping slowly to her right. She looked over at him, surely seeming wild with her hair askew and sweat covering her body. He offered no words of encouragement, simply nodded at her before getting up and walking away.

Azula took a few steadying breaths and gazed at her injured combatant, before turning to leave herself.

_ What keeps me up at night?  _ She thought, a smirk slowing pulling at her mouth.  _ Oh father, if only you knew it was you. _

\-----

“Why aren’t you playing in the garden with your friends, Princess?” Ozai’s tone was curious. 

Azula scoffed from her place next to his throne, sitting cross legged on the floor. “Why would I want to play a game of  _ fire and brimstone  _ when there’s a whole nation to be led? Zuko’s a fool for spending all of his time fawning over Mai, when he is next to be Fire Lord. It’s as if he doesn’t take it seriously.” 

Somewhere, deep down, Azula missed her time with her friends, but none of that would matter soon. Things had changed since Azulon’s death, and it quickly went from being Fire Lord Iroh, to Fire Lord Ozai. Things were changing, and there was going to be no room for a princess who chased boys and wrote love notes, Ozai had made that clear. There wasn’t room for naivety. The way he treated Zuko spoke all of the words he wouldn’t. The other girls had always tried to understand Azula’s place in this world, and had always tried to be loyal,but the princess had come to the conclusion that there was  _ no way  _ they could empathize with a ruler. They would be unwavering subjects, but they could never be friends.

“That is why you’re different, my daughter. Any normal girl would be less than intrigued with the intricacies of politics. That is why you are strong.”

Azula looked up at her father, and kept as firm a smile as she could. ‘Thank you, father.”

_ Strong,  _ the thought fluttered through Azula’s mind so quickly she almost didn’t register it.  _ Then why do I feel so scared? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! :)


	3. Friends

**_“But what choice do I have?! Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me.”_ **

Azula didn’t much like to dwell on the feelings of others. After all, she had so much going on in her own life, how was she to be expected to become invested in the lives of  _ others  _ as well? As a royal, this made her quick and decisive. As a friend - it made her jaded.

Her father had always taught her that she was  _ special _ , that their family was a kind of their own, and their subjects would do well to remember that. Even if Azula had friends, she was still her superior, and she must act like it or risk being overthrown. In retrospect, Ozai was a paranoid and damnful man - but what was a young girl to do?

\---------

“C’mon, Azula! Let’s just play  _ one  _ game. Your parents are away at their summit, and we have the  _ whole  _ palace to ourselves!” A young Ty-Lee’s voice was excited and impatient, standing across from Azula where she sat at her place in the throne room, at her mothers side.

Azula opened her eyes slowly from her meditation, trying to take the girl begging her seriously. “With my parents gone, Ty Lee, who is going to be upholding the image of the fire nation if not me?”

“What about your older brother, the rightful heir?” Mai’s voice sounded from her spot lounging against a nearby pillar, sounding slightly disinterested as always.

The princesses head snapped toward the glowering tween abruptly, eyes narrowed and lips pressed firm. “Do you  _ see _ my oaf of a brother anywhere near here?  _ No,  _ you don’t. He’s probably in the garden playing music for a squirrel.” Azula’s face had transformed into that of disgust, shaking her head a bit to clear the thought away.

Mai stood from her seat, unfazed by Azula’s outburst. “I’m just saying maybe we should do something. No one’s come in here for hours, I’m sure the fire nation will stay intact for an hour or two.” 

Azula was surprised by Mai’s interest in any sort of pass-the-time game, but at Ty Lee’s excited squeal and Mai’s raised eyebrow, she stood up with a sigh.

“I suppose we could play one game.”

Ty Lee clapped her hands for a few short seconds, bouncing around the other two girls. “Oh thank you  _ so much,  _ Azula. You’re the best and you’re always so smart and nice. What game should we play?” The young acrobat came to a halt in front of them, mouth open wide in a smile and head swivelling back and forth between the two girls.

Azula smirked, knowing she would get to choose. “I say we play hide and go seek. I will of course be seeking, so run along and hide. You get one minute.” She closed her eyes and felt the wind move past her as her companions rushed past, hoping to find somewhere to hide.

This was Azula’s favorite game, especially in the palace. She knew every hallway and every secret cubby, and it didn't hurt that any servants who had information knew they didn’t have any choice but to tell her. Mai always ended up hiding behind a small item in a big room, but Ty Lee would usually try to go as off character as possible - she would hide in the dark hallways, and catacombs beneath the garden. She was nimble enough to make it down there in time, and cheeky enough to brave the darkness in hopes of winning the game.

After about a minute had past Azula opened her eyes and turned on her heel, walking at a fast pace out of the throne room and down the hallway adjacent. Natural light was filtering in through the high windows, making the palace feel bright and calm. Azula rounded the first corner, already having decided to search the library for Mai. It was fairly close, and large enough that Mai could find somewhere to hide.

Upon reaching the room, Azula stopped in the doorway and surveyed the scene carefully. Everything seemed in place, nothing was amiss - until she saw one corner of a boot sticking out from behind a particularly large bookcase. Azula smiled a triumphant smile and bounded over, reaching down to yank on Mai’s foot. Her friend was dragged into the light with a squeal and a scowl.

“You are much too easy to find. Come along, I’m sure I know where Ty Lee is.”

\-----

They had been searching the dark tunnels beneath the palace for about ten minutes before Mai voiced her discontent. 

“Are you sure she’s down here, Azula? We’re talking about Ty Lee, here. Do you think she could survive the half hour it's been, stuck down in this pit?”

Azula kept walking, voice bordering on annoyance. “Have you ever known me to be  _ wrong,  _ Mai?”

The gothic girl knew there could only be one answer to that question. “Never.”

“ _ Exactly.”  _ The princess responded. When she had paused in her talking, she heard a light scuffle to her right. Holding her hand up to signal for Mai to stop moving, Azula turned slowly toward the direction of the sound.

There was a long hallway that stretched down to her right, it seemed almost darker than the rest, absorbing all thoughts of light in its depths. It was definitely where Ty Lee was. Although Azula was presented with a problem - she didn’t want to have to venture another five minutes down a dark hallway, feeling the walls in hopes of grabbing onto Ty Lee’s leg. She considered their situation for a moment and smiled, coming to the obvious conclusion.

She did love being a firebender.

She swung her leg in a circle, directing a circle of fire down the hallway, intended to dissipate within a few yards. 

“ _ Azula.”  _ Mai said disapprovingly, right as a terrified Ty Lee’s face is illuminated by a large wall of fire, and her short scream of pain.

Azula’s eyes widened immediately, and Mai pushed past her to run into the hallway. Azula stood still for a moment before following her down the hall, lifting her hand with a small ball of fire in it, shedding light on the scene that lay before them.

Mai had just reached the place that Ty Lee sat crouched on the ground, clutching her bicep, tears pooling in her eyes.

“We have to get her to the medic so they can treat the burn.” Mai’s voice was firm and cold, trying to coax Ty Lee to her feet.

Azula said nothing, just stared at the injured girl before her. Her mind was grappling with itself. It was disturbing to her that the different sides of her psyche had taken form as her parents voices, duking it out in her mind.

_ Azula, you must apologize! You’ve just seriously injured your dearest friend.  _ Ursa sounded as she always did, shocked and disappointed. Ozai’s voice was much stronger, calmer.

_ What do you mean she must apologize? She’s the princess. Her friend shouldn’t have hidden from a firebender in the dark, or at the very least should have used her many acrobatic skills to evade harm. _

_ No. Azula acted foolishly, and -  _

“Azula.” Mai’s angry voice cut through her reverie. “I don’t know why you’re just standing there, but since you just  _ hurt our friend,  _ it would be nice if we could get a move on!”

Azula’s eyes snapped to Ty Lee again, examining her tear streaked face. She opened her mouth, tongue ready to form an apology before the girl on the ground spoke up.

“Stop it, Mai. Azula didn’t mean to hurt me. I’ll be okay, we just need to go get it looked at. Besides, it’s my fault for hiding somewhere she would’ve needed to illuminate. Don’t be mean to her.” Ty Lee sounded tired, but serious.

Both of the young non-benders friends stared at her in shock, Azula’s mouth slightly agape in confusion.

_ But I want to apologize.  _ She thought, brow furrowing slightly.

_ She was right.  _ Ozai’s voice sounded once more.  _ The princess shouldn’t have to apologize to her dimwitted playmates. Leave them and go upstairs, if they’re smart they can make their own way up.  _

Shaking her head and forcing herself to take some sort of action, reaching down to grab a hold of Ty Lee’s uninjured arm and help her up, Azula grappled with the emotions ripping through her.

She felt shame and sadness at the thought of leaving Mai and Ty Lee down here, struggling in the darkness. But what scared her more is that for that split second, she didn’t see a reason why she shouldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who's kudo's/supported/left comments! You guys are amazing <3


	4. Zuko

**_“Why would father want YOU back? Except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him!”_ **

When Azula was five, she realized that life consisted of competitions and challenges. You weren’t meant to live meekly, hiding in the background. You needed to fight, and you needed to impress. 

Up until she was that age, she adored her big brother, even if no one realized it. He was kind to her, and always willing to play if she wanted to. She was Zuko’s shadow, as soon as he’d wake up she’d be there, ready to play.

One day, when she was five and he was seven, their father found them wandering the grounds, in search of a specific stick they could use for their sword fight.

“What is it that you two are doing?” Ozai’s voice sent a rigidity through Zuko that Azula failed to notice.

“We’re looking for the most strongest sticks so we can have a sword fight!” Azula’s response was immediate, loud, and she stared up at her father with a huge grin.

Ozai’s eyes stayed on her for one moment, before flicking up to his oldest son. His heir. “Prince Zuko, if you wanted to have a sword fight, there are people you should be training with right now.”

Zuko bowed his head, and nodded a bit. “I know, father. I apologize. Azula was just very set on playing this game.”

Azula looked between the two of them, brow furrowed, becoming ever-more annoyed that she didn’t seem to understand the problem.

“Your concerns are not what a little princess wants to play, especially when she already shows that she is more of a prodigy than yourself. Your concern is training, and fighting to become the man you need to be to run this nation.”

Ozai’s tone was unforgiving, as it usually was. Zuko was nodding nervously, waiting for his father to give him instruction.

Azula was less than pleased. “But, father, all we wanted to do was have a sword fight! That  _ is  _ training!” The petulant child's face was turned down in a scowl, arms crossed.

Ozai’s gaze snapped down to her quickly, a cold, tight-lipped smile pulling at his face. “Very well, Azula. You and your brother can accompany me to the arena where you may have a  _ sword fight.”  _

Azula was excited, convinced that she had won the argument, but Zuko knew exactly what he meant. “Father, surely you cannot be serious, Azula is only five.” 

Ozai clenched his jaw and grabbed Zuko by the shoulder. “Yes. Just as you were when you learned your first lesson in obedience. Now, come along.”

\----

Azula quickly realized she wasn’t doing what she had originally thought, but she was much too excited to be holding a real blade. One small enough for her to wield, and sharp enough to cut. Her brother stood across from her, his own blade clutched tightly in his hand.

Ozai stood a few feet from them, staring. “Begin.”

Azula looked to Zuko, who seemed nervous. “Don’t worry, Zuzu! I won’t hurt you.” She giggled a little, trying to get into a stance she had seen the other warriors fall into before.

Zuko didn’t reply to her, but instead looked back over to their father, eyes pleading.

The fire lord had no patience for this. “ **Begin.** ”

Azula chose not to wait for her brother to make a move, and took her own two steps forward to take a lofty swing at him. Zuko deflected the attack, and took a step back, trying to create some distance between himself and his sister.

Azula frowned, not understanding why he wouldn’t just fight with her. They were  _ playing,  _ and he needed to loosen up. She lunged forward, swinging her sword to his legs to catch him off balance.

The young prince jumped over the blade, and took another step back, shaking his head slightly. 

Azula was put out. “Why aren’t you playing, Zuko? You’re just standing there.”

“Yes, Zuko,  _ why aren’t you playing? _ ” Their father had stepped forward from where he stood, approaching Zuko.

“I just don’t want her to get hurt.” Zuko’s voice was quiet, but firm.

Ozai scoffed, a look of disgust marring his features. “You should fear for  _ yourself,  _ boy.” Ozai moved behind him and brought a foot to his leg, forcing him to his knees.

Zuko cried out and dropped to the ground, discarding his sword as he went.

“Azula, you may leave. Your brother and I are going to play a game of our own.” Ozai stared at the young girl as he spoke, daring her to argue.

She huffed, seemingly more upset at being sent away than whatever was about to happen to her brother. “Zuko always gets to play with you.” And with that, she turned to leave, discarding her own sword.

As Zuko stared up at her retreating figure, he couldn’t help the bile of resentment that rose in his stomach.

\--

Azula was six now, and wanted something to entertain her. She had been training all day, and just wanted to do some unwinding. What better way than to annoy her brother.

“Zuzu, I want to  _ play _ .” 

Zuko was eight, and glanced at her for only a moment before continuing with the instrument he held. “I’m busy.”

Azula stepped toward him and snatched the flute out of his hand, using her other hand to hold him back as he tried to grab it. 

“Now you’re  _ not  _ busy!” She sounded satisfied.

“Azula, give it back to me. Why don’t you just leave me alone?” Zuko had stopped struggling, and focused his attention on the words he was spewing to his sister.

Azula, deep down, felt hurt.  _ Leave him alone?  _ But he was her brother, he was supposed to be a built in comrade.

“Why can’t you just suck it up and do what I say? Or do I have to get  _ father  _ to organize another game for us?” Azula hadn't meant for it to sting, but it had.

That sword fight a year ago was the last time Zuko had spent any amount of time with her that wasn’t royally required, and behind her mocking facade, Azula was confused. She had just wanted to spend time with him.

Zuko scoffed and looked at her through narrowed eyes. “Why can’t you just be  _ normal _ ?” In a burst of anger, he pushed his sister to the ground, snatching his instrument from her hand and gathering his things quickly before he turned to leave, his sister just laying in the dirt.

Azula let out a little squeal as she hit the ground, the assault taking her by surprise, and her neck noodled causing her to bang her head rather hard.

By the time she looked back up, she saw her brothers' quickly fading figure, blurry through the tears that pooled in her eyes.

His words reverberated in her head,  _ Why can’t you just be normal? _

Azula never assumed they were friends again. He was her brother, and after what

happened with her father and uncle, she wasn’t even sure if that meant anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't impressed with what I did here, but I tried to force some words out to get over my creative hump.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here! Hopefully it works out alright :)


End file.
